wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets by Grade Grade A Highest grade with training: Grade S *Clare Voyance - *Drakeling - *Draconus - *Fedora - (IGG website event) *Kringle - (Christmas event reward) *Mycah - (Easter event reward) *Rayden (bought with slot points) *Revenant - *Snarley (IGG website event) *Wyvern - Grade S Highest grade with training: (Grade SS) *Jabberwock (Grade S pet shards from Pet Island) Pet Races At the "Attributes" tab, you will see an icon at the top-left of the pet's picture that indicate the pet's race. According to their race, pets receive different bonuses: Pet Enhancement Harpy.jpg Pennance.jpg Shivra.jpg Mallace.jpg Zagan.jpg Tybalt.jpg Pets can be enhanced to make them stronger and determine how much of its power can be used during symbiosis. At Star Levels 4 & 7, the pet's apperance will change. Pet enhancement success depends on a base success rate, it will gradually decrease as the Star level of the pet increases. *From Star Lv 1 to 2, base success rate is 60% *From Star Lv 2 to 3, base success rate is 40% *From Star Lv 3 to 4, base success rate is 20% *5 >6, 16% *etc. However, you can add a bonus success rate by using Lucky Runes. Each level of a Lucky Rune increases your success rate by 10%. *Ex: 60% (base rate) + Lv 2 Lucky Rune (+20% bonus) = 80% success rate. Useful items for pet enhancement: *Guardian Fragments: avoids a decrease in the Pet's Enhancement star upon failue. *Lucky Runes: Increases your chances of successfully enhancing your pet by 10% per rune level. Note: See the "Pet Shop" section below for more information on pet items Costs There is a coin cost to enhance your pet. The cost depends on the grade of your pet and it's current Star Level, see the table below: Hint: Star Lv 4 is the first evolution you should be able to get with good odds and a million coins or two. Related Screenshots Pets_Enhancement_Intructions.jpg|Enhancement Instructions Pets_Enhancement_Menu.jpg|Pet Enhancement Menu Training Normal Training Normal training will increase one stat randomly and provide it will two additional points depending on the grade of your pet is it will have a different coin cost for normal training Costs : Coins Grade C : 45,000 Coins Grade B : 60,000 Coins Grade A : 75,000 Coins Advanced Training As you might have guessed, Advanced Training is better than Normal Training, increasing 2-4 attributes by 6 points each time. All players receive 1 free Advanced Training per level decade (3 between level 30-39, 5 between level 50-59, etc). If you used all of your free tries, you will receive one every 120 minutes until you reach your limit. another option is to buy extra tries with cash. Cash costs will increase depending on your pet's grade. Costs : Cash Grade C : 15 Cash Grade B : 20 Cash Grade A : 30 Cash Summon Tab Summoning is the act in which you can summon a deity, Asmodeus. When you summon Asmodeus, you can worship him to increase its level and double the rewards you can claim. You can claim up to 3 different resources: Coins, Blessing Points and Pet EXP. Sometimes when you press summon, you will have the option of claiming only 2 or all 3 of these resource types. If you worship the deity, the same resources will increase on a successful worship. There are 3 different buttons to press in this menu: Summoning Rewards Note: A note on the different currencies in the game: Coins : The main currency of WoD. It is used to buy items at NPC shops in towns/cities, at the Auction (I) or at the Mysterious Shop (X). Coins can be used to fuse cards or gems, to enhance pets, etc. Blessing Points : A resource exclusively obtained through the "Summon" feature. It has 2 uses: to buy pets and pet-related items at the Pet Shop and to upgrade a pet's talent level. Pet EXP : Can be optained by doing quests or killing monsters while a pet is summoned or through Pet summoning. You can apply stored Pet EXP to a pet it by pressing the small "+" icon next at the "Attributes" tab. Battle Points (BP): Obtained through the Alchemy Lab, Deathmath Arena, Arena, Realm Arena and Colliseums. They can they used to increase your faith badge level and to buy items from the Arena Mall. Vouchers: Obtained through various events and in Riona's chests at lower levels. They are used to buy low level mounts, pets and other items sold at the Mall and Arena Mall. Cash: Bought by various payment methods (credit cards, PayPal, Facebook credits, etc) and can be used to buy many items at the Mall or Arena Mall and the Mysterious Shop. Pet Talent At the "Talent" tab, you can use blessing points you receive from the Summon tab to upgrade Talent and thus increase your pet's basic attributes (MAX HP, MATK, MDEF, DEF, ATK) by 1% per upgrade to a maximum of 40% per talent. When you get a new 1-Star pet, the talents will all be at level 1. After each upgrade, the amount of blessing points you need to upgrade the talent increases, as explained in the table below: Pet Types *Close Range Combat (ATK-based, deals physical damage) *Long Range Combat (MATK-based, deals magical damage) Pet Shop (coming soon!) Category:Pets